Double Date
by Cali and Vega
Summary: Willa, Philby, Finn, and Jess all go on a double date together. Lets just say it's eventful. Read to find out what happens. It is better than it sounds.


I'm currently on a double date with Finn and Jess. Me and Willa are are talking about random smart things like usual. I hear a banging noise at the front of the restaurant and I turn to look. I see Amanda walking in, anger is in her eyes.

"Philby why is Amanda here?" Willa asks me.

"I'm not sure, but I think we are about to find out" I tell her truthfully.

"Jess you little slut, Finn is in love with me not you" Amanda shouts. The whole restaurant is watching the scene unfold.

"Willa, I think it's about Finn" I whisper to her.

"No shit sherlock" Willa replies sarcastically. She seems to be intrigued by what's happening.

"Hey Willa, I bet ten bucks that they get in a fight and Jess wins" I tell her. She lets out a slight laugh.

"I think Amanda can win this, deal. Be prepared to pay up" She tells me, her tone is light. She extends her hand to shake on it. I gladly except knowing i'm going to win. I then turn my attention back to the fight. Finn is just trying to act as small as possible.

"I didn't make him love he just does. Also last time I checked he broke up with you. Oh, and not to mention he is on a date with me, not you me." Jess shouts at Amanda. As Jess finishes her rant she stands. Amanda then slaps Jess. This makes Jess mad and she gets ready to throw a punch.

Before she can Amanda pulls out a gun from her jeans. Me and Willa just watching intently. I swear this is like a reality show. Amanda slowly pulls the gun back and it clicks.

"Pickles!" I shout hoping to distract her, before Jess is shot. More importantly before I lose the bet. Everyones attention turns to me. I just smile and slightly wave. They soon turn their attention back to Jess and Amanda. Amanda's finger starts to move towards the trigger.

"Pickles Pickles Pickles" I shout once again. I really want a pickle now. This time instead of people looking at me the waiter brings me a tray of pickles. I give him a strange looks and he hands them to me.

"Not the kind of pickles I wanted" I tell him. He looks at me, I can tell he is scared. I love being able to freak people out so easily. He quickly walks away. I look over at Willa, she doesn't seem scared at all. I see her reach under the table and grab something. As she brings it back up I can tell it's a gun. She points it at Amanda.

"Amanda you shoot Jess and I shoot you" Willa yells. Amanda seems scared.

"Hey Willa I know this is not a good time to ask but where did the gun come from?" I ask her.

"I had it in my purse, now shut up before some one ends up getting killed" She yells at me.

"Ooh, feisty I like it." I tell her. She doesn't reply, she only gives me a death glare before turning back to the problem at hand.

"You wouldn't" Amanda shouts.

"As much as I want to win this bet I can't let you kill my friend" She replies to Amanda.

This freaks Amanda out and she runs. Soon Finn and Jess leave. Jess wanted to go home after her "sister" almost killed her.

"That was great, a diner and a show" A random man shouts. Me and Willa share a look before getting up and leaving.

I think I figured out why we don't double date. I have a feeling it won't be happening again any time soon.

"Pay up" I tell Willa holding out my hand.

"How about no" She tells me smirking.

"It was a bet" I whine like a three year old.

"How about this instead" She tells me before kissing me.

"Fine, that works" I tell her. She just smiles and laughs slightly. She then grabs my hand leading me away from the dreaded restaurant. I look back one last time, then walk forward with Willa.

"Since we had a near death experience I want to say that I love you" I tell her.

"Aww, I love you too" She tells me. She starts to lean in for a kiss. She then pulls back running away.

"You have to catch me if you want to kiss me" She shouts. I let out a small laugh before running after her.

**Hi, so we wrote this quickly. We know it's short but we thought it was cute. Hope you liked it. Please review what you thought. We want to know your inner thoughts. Thanks for reading. We sadly do not own Kingdom keepers :(**

**Hugs and Kisses-**

**Cali and Vega :) **


End file.
